


El Guerrero y la Luna

by KobayashiHatori



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Songfic, angst maybe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobayashiHatori/pseuds/KobayashiHatori
Summary: No revisadoPrimer intento de escribir algo en casi una décadaBasado en esta canciónhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnAZ2m0usSY





	El Guerrero y la Luna

**Author's Note:**

> No revisado
> 
> Primer intento de escribir algo en casi una década 
> 
> Basado en esta canción  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnAZ2m0usSY

_Vigilaba el guerrero el reflejo de la luna en el río, viendo en los rizos del agua, el rostro de su amado_

Era un milagro que Tristan hubiera sobrevivido a su última batalla, él debía haber muerto en aquella ocasión, se había aferrado a la vida, negándose a abandonar al joven guerrero que ocupaba siempre su mente y su alma sólo para perderle para siempre en un accidente mientras él aún se recuperaba de sus heridas.

En adelante le era imposible pasar una noche entera en la misma cama que había compartido con Galahad. Salía todas las noches que no estaba de guardia, hasta que una ocasión logró ver en el agua, los lustrosos rizos de su amado y en el reflejo de la luna, su dulce sonrisa, pasó la noche entera sentado entre la hierba llena de flores, viendo a su amado en el reflejo del agua, recordando cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo, cada valle y montaña, cada bosque y desierto, sus caminos y su río.

Y cuando al fin lo sorprendió la mañana, estaba tan perdido en su memoria que no vió cuando la luna se escapó del río llevándose con ella el único retrato que tenía del guerrero, fue tal su desesperación que embistió contra el agua en frenética búsqueda del joven caballero que había perdido.

Cada noche el Guerrero enamorado de la luna, se alejaba de su campamento rumbo al río, su rey mandaba a alguien a vigilarlo, pero el guerrero, que era un hábil explorador, con pasos ligeros y veloces cuales aves de colores perdía al buscador para postrarse en la hierba mientras esta le besaba las mejillas iluminado únicamente por las estrellas, y observaba a su amado coquetearle desde el agua.

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed  
> first attempt at writing in almost a decade, based on this song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnAZ2m0usSY


End file.
